Heartstrings
by semifully
Summary: AU; A heart transplantation causes Tsuna's heart to not beat fast for his best friend, but Hibari Kyouya! 1827. Some 2796 and mentions of other pairings.
1. Nagi

Heart transplantation! I had this story idea for a while. Now, it's time to actually get it in action! I really want to do an 8027 fanfic, but I guess that's not going to come up for a while. It's time for 1827, haha, with a little bit of 2796 here. I think Tsuna/Chrome(Nagi) is really cute!

;_; I know I have _Invisible Gems_ to work on, but I spent the whole day typing this up. Thank goodness for no academy tomorrow! So, yeah... I don't even have a complete storyline for this fanfic, yet! If you have any suggestions, you can review it to me or PM me. xD Anything works... I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter. :P

...This will probably have a lot of mistakes. o_o;;

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know that out of everything out there in this world, <strong>this<strong> would happen._

_I know certain circumstances of my life lead to this, but... Oh, gosh. Why, out of all people, why him? I never even met him, only heard of him from Nagi, but my...so-called "heart" is beating frantically for him. I'm a guy, too! And I only like Nagi-chan! Not...this merciless person!_

_Even though I knew how well it happened...I just couldn't help but think that this was actually happening. How am I supposed to rid myself of this? If only I wasn't born with... Argh! I can't even say the word! Why is my life so complicated, anyway? ...I lost my best friend and love, just for this to happen?_

"_Herbivore, what the hell are you doing here?"_

_Hiieeee! Nagi-chan, what should I do?_

**. 1827 .**

Nana Sawada and Iemitsu Sawada looked down to their newborn son, a cute boy with tiny strands of brown hair sticking out. He had been crying just a moment ago, but the crying ceased once the doctor had placed the tiny boy in the mother's arms.

He was giggling now, waving his cute little fingers in the air, attempting to reach for his mother's face. Nana let out a heartfelt laugh and allowed the small baby to wrap his fingers around one of her own. He was giggling even more now, familiarizing with the loving touch of his mother.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Nana squealed delightfully. "What should we name him, dear?"

"Tsunayoshi!" Ietmisu's voice boomed throughout the big hospital. "It's perfect for a girlish boy like him! Just look at his big eyes; they're fit for a girl! I'm sure he's going to find a boy to settle with, haha!"

"That's perfect! Welcome to this world, Tsu-kun!"

The baby stared at his new parents with curious eyes. Despite not knowing what was going on, the infant flashed a cute grin. The adults in front of his were radiating such warmth and love, there was no way he would have exchanged his life or keep it danger.

Well, too bad, Tsuna.

**. 27 .**

When he turned five, he was on his way back home from a fun day at the amusement park with his mother and father. They were all holding hands with one another, with little happy Tsuna in the middle. The boy was going on about how much fun the kiddy rides were and that he wanted to go back one day.

It's been like this for the past five years. Tsuna's life has been perfect. Everyday was a fun day playing with his mother and father. Also, pre-kindergarten wasn't so bad either. Sure, he didn't have as many friends... Scratch that. He had no friends at all, but he still enjoyed the day with his kind teacher. Okay, so maybe everything wasn't as perfect as it seemed, but his life was fun, nonetheless.

Tsuna let go of his parents' hands to slow down his pace. He loved looking at the glowing sky while the sun was setting. It gave the blue sky a color so different from blue. Though the boy loved looking up to the blue sky, he loved the orange sky, as well. Probably that's why his favorite color became orange. The small boy looked around, observing the trees, the flying birds, and the houses in his favorite neighborhood carefully.

A singing voice caught his attention. It was soft that it could be barely heard, but Tsuna heard it perfectly. He knew the voice belonged to a girl because of the pitch, and the fact that the song she was singing came out melodious. The brunet found himself stopping in his tracks and shifting his attention to the singing. He hadn't even realized that his parents were going ahead without him.

And, he hadn't realized he was pushing his way through a bush just to find who the source was. After squishing his way through the branches, Tsuna poked his head out and looked around to see who exactly was singing the pretty song.

Oh, there she was, singing by herself on the backyard porch.

_She's so cute!_ The young boy found himself blushing bright red just watching the small girl. She had her head lifted up to the sky, projecting her beautiful voice to the orange glow made by the sun. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest and she was swinging her legs cutely.

What grabbed his attention was the abnormal hair color. Purple? That never suited people! But...it was really pretty on her. It suited her really well. The short purple hair looked really cute on her, and the small boy couldn't stop his blushing at all. Actually, his blush intensified each second that passed.

The song ended just then. The boy pushed away the remaining branches of the bush and walked up to her, who looked surprised by the intruder. Tsuna hurriedly ran towards her with his small legs and started clapping, with a bright smile on his face.

"That was really good, Chrome-chan!" the brunet gleefully commented. "You should be a singer when you grow up!"

Yup, the boy knew the singing girl, all right. She was Chrome Nagi Dokuro, the most quiet girl in his pre-K class. He had never heard the girl talk once, except during the introductions on the first day of class. Her voice was so soft that he could even barely hear her name! Of course, back then, Tsuna had developed a teensy weensy crush on the girl. She was just too shy, adorable, and cute!

And by listening to her right now, Tsuna practically fell for her even more!

Chrome blushed brightly from embarrassment and stared hard down to the ground. She was never comfortable with accepting compliments from others and being the shy girl she was, she never knew how to thank properly or react to the niceness. And coming from a classmate...that's so embarrassing! Then, she realized that the brunet was actually in her backyard...in front of her... Huh?

"Eh?" she shyly let out. "S-Sawada-san...why are...you here?"

The boy blinked before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He stuck his tongue out to show his silliness. "Ehee, I heard you singing and it sounded really pretty! I came to see who it was and it was you, Chrome-chan! Your voice is really really pretty!"

Her eyes twinkled from the praise and she found herself blushing to her ears. For some reason, the girl didn't mind the boy complimenting her. He meant it wholeheartedly, so she was...happy. Joyful, even. Chrome put on a bright smile and stood up to bow.

"Th-thank y-you!" she blurted out hastily, putting herself in a ninety degree angle. "Th-that was very n-nice of y-you, S-Sawada-s-san..."

"You should smile more often, Chrome-chan! And don't call me Sawada-san, hehe. It sounds too old! You can just call me Tsuna!"

"Th-then you can call me Nagi-chan!" The blush on her face never left her. She awkwardly played with her fingers since she wasn't used to a meeting like this. She just wasn't used to having friends, overall. She was always isolated from the other kids since she was too shy to play with any of them. All this friendship thing was just too...weird.

Tsuna noticed the hesitation. He knew that she wasn't used to this. He wasn't either. That's why...maybe they can start a friendship for themselves? A no-good kid with a shy person. It can work, right? Deciding that it would, the boy grabbed both her hands and held them higher in the air.

"Let's be friends, Nagi-chan!" he said with much determination sparkling in his honey-brown eyes. "Let's stay friends until the very end! Okay, Nagi-chan?"

She was startled by his sudden outburst. F-friends? Until the very e-end? Was he really serious? She...never had a friend before. This would be her first, then... Friends until the very end. That sounded very nice to her ears. She could work with that.

A warm smile was tugging at the ends of her lips. Tsuna saw that she was starting to warm up and he smiled back, flashing his baby teeth to her. The girl grinned, too. This was their first meeting, a start of a new friendship, and they were both sure that it would last a long time.

"Tsu-kun! Where are you, Tsu-kun?"

"Tsunayoshi! Papa and mama are looking for you!"

The brunet jumped. He had forgotten all about his parents! He was so occupied with having a new friend that he never even noticed being gone for a long time! He turned his attention back to the petite girl in front of him. Smiling once more, the boy squeezed their hands together.

"Nagi-chan, I'll see you at school, okay? We'll talk there!"

"Okay, Tsuna!"

Their hands parted and Tsuna rushed to the bush. Before he disappeared for good that time, the boy gave another smile to Nagi and waved. Smiling, the purple haired girl waved back, still with the blush on her face. It was a nice meeting and both of them never regretted seeing each other that time. Nagi never regretted once singing in front of a stranger.

Tsuna found his parents not far away from Nagi's house. They were both relieved to have found their missing son and hugged their precious son tightly. The brunet laughed and hugged back with his small arms.

"Where were you, Tsu-kun? Mama and Papa were very worried about you!"

"I made a new friend, mama! She's in my class, too! Her name is Nagi-chan and she's really pretty, sweet, and cute!"

"A girl?" Iemitsu questioned, before letting out a hearty laugh. "Well, wasn't I wrong that day? Looks like our Tsunayoshi has hots for a pretty girl already! Tsunayoshi, you have to make sure you keep her in your heart! Okay?"

"Okay, daddy!"

Right after he had said that, the boy let out a cough. It wasn't like a regular cough, though. A string of coughs were let out from his mouth and they sounded hoarse and heavy. He was starting to feel a bit woozy and lightheaded. Not being able to keep his balance anymore, Tsuna started to sway side to side and soon enough started falling.

Thankfully, Ietmitsu noticed his son's motions and caught him before he fell to the ground. He looked to his wife and worry and glanced back to his now unconscious kid. The blond man gripped on the brunet tightly and headed to the house, silently with the woman besides him.

**. 2796 .**

Throughout the next few years, Tsuna and Nagi had been close. Real close. Ever since their first meeting, they've stuck with each other through thick and thin. At first, the pre-K kids were startled by the girl even opening up to anyone and by the boy even making a friend. Everyone was suspicious and couldn't believe it, at first, but the two began to show that nothing would break the friendship they shared.

And as best friends were all they stayed. Tsuna had always tried giving hints of his love to his best friend, but she never caught the hints. And being the coward he was, Tsuna never dared to tell her face-to-face. Besides, the boy never stood a chance. There was so many other better guys out there and he was a nobody compared to them.

Also, he never _will_ have a chance. After all, Nagi had fallen for someone already. And man, he never failed to receive good points about the boy she liked.

It was always a wonder how Nagi would fall for _him_. Out of everyone. Really? _Him_? Tsuna was sure that if he ever turned to a girl, or was gay, he would _never ever ever_ fall for... _Seriously, Nagi-chan? How could you fall for him! I think even I could beat him...!_

A knock on the door broke the brunet away from his thoughts. Tsuna shouted a "come in" and a shy head poked out from the door. He smiled warmly to the person, while blushing a bit on the way. He motioned for the girl to come closer and sit by the bedside.

Nagi smiled warmly to her best friend as she took a seat on the empty chair. "Are you feeling a bit better, Tsuna? Were you doing okay today?"

It's not like he could stay at mad at who she chose and herself. "I'm okay. I'm not perfect right now, but I'm feeling okay..."

The poor boy started running out of breath after saying that. Nagi quickly reached for the air mask and placed it on the boy's mouth. After catching his breath, the brunet sighed contently and turned to his best friend with a thankful look.

"How was school today?" Tsuna asked, not wanting for Nagi to be worried.

Her smile dropped a bit. "Um...I decided to tell him how I felt."

His own smile fell from those words. She confessed...? No one would reject a cute girl like Nagi. Probably...that boy had a change of heart and picked her. Nagi was cute, smart, pretty, and got looks that many girls killed for. Really, many guys had asked Nagi in the past, but she declined all of them. She only had her eyes set on one boy. One...crazy boy.

"And what did he say, Nagi-chan?"

She bit her lip and stared down to the ground. "He said no..."

_No? ...Then does that mean I still have a chance? No, I shouldn't use this as my advantage. Nagi-chan really liked him... I should be comforting her, not cheering by myself. But...then again...I have hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. If I don't get a heart soon...I won't even be able to stay with Nagi-chan long... Oh, why did I have to be burdened with this?_

It was true. Since he was young, Tsuna was infected with cardiomyopathy, which caused his heart muscle to thicken and that had interfered with his heart's ability to deliver blood around his body. The doctor had mentioned that it was usually linked with a familial past and passed by genes. It turned out that Tsuna's long time ago grandfather, Giotto, was infected with this disease. And now, it was Tsuna's turn.

At first, it wasn't as serious so the boy was given medication to ease the pain. However, that wasn't the case anymore. Once he reached his thirteenth birthday, it had gotten serious to the point that he had to stay in the hospital and get out of school, which left only Nagi going to school for the time being.

The doctors insisted that it was best for Tsuna to get a heart transplant if he wanted to live. Since they did not want their son to meet a cruel fate and live short, Tsuna's parents agreed to the idea. Right now, the boy was on the waiting list of receiving hearts. So far, it never reached his turn to get a donor heart nor was there much hearts to begin with.

The news had struck Nagi badly. She made it a routine to visit her best friend after school everyday and tell him about what happened at school and whatnot. She had always cried the first few days, but soon accepted the fact that Tsuna was never a healthy boy to begin with. And, besides, this wasn't his fault. Getting cardiomyopathy was something they never expected to happen, and now...

"It'll be okay, Nagi-chan," Tsuna said softly, reaching a hand out to the almost crying girl. "There will be someone else for you, I promise. And, it's not like you would expect him to be going out with anyone. He rejected every single person that asked him out... I'm not helping, am I?"

Nagi shook her head and put on a better smile. "No, you're right, Tsuna. I should have never fell for him... But, I can't help it. I don't think I'll be able to fall _out_ of love."

The boy put on a pout. She must have fallen for him...a lot. "I'll be here for you whenever you need, Nagi-chan. So, don't give up, okay? I'm always cheering for you."

"...Don't leave me, Tsuna."

A small smile made its way to his face. "Alright, Nagi-chan. I won't."

**. 2796 .**

She was upset the whole morning walk to school. Firstly, the rejection wasn't helping at all. Secondly, the possibility of her best friend leaving anytime soon was killing her! Thirdly, her mother yelled at her for some stupid reason she wasn't really paying attention to.

Nagi never had a good relationship with her parents. Her mother and father both worked at rich jobs, so they were pretty rich. However, her mother hated her. The reason, Nagi never knew why, but it hurt her. It's been like that ever since she was young. Her mother never cared, and her father would always go to his wife's side. No one had been with her.

Except, Tsuna, that is.

The boy always held her close, no matter what. He accepted _everything_ about her. Really, Nagi couldn't ask for any other best friend. Sure, Tsuna wasn't all that good when involved in some physical activity, but he was sweet, kind, caring, and loving. She cherished him closely, as if he was her own brother. Tsuna gave her a reason to live for and she couldn't thank him enough.

"Neko-chan..." she called out to the kitten in the street. "Neko-chan, you're going to get hurt there... Watch out!"

Her body took over as her mind flew off somewhere. She was rushing to the kitten in the middle of the road, neglecting the bright red light signaling not to walk.

And at that moment, she was thankful her last thoughts were about her best friend...

**. 2796 .**

"Tsu-kun! The doctor found a heart for you!"

The brunet widened his eyes in surprise. He was next on the waiting list? And they found a heart for him? This...this was good news! He couldn't wait to tell Nagi! ...Ah, but that would have to wait after school. He smiled, knowing that it could be a surprise for her.

The heart transplant was a success, thank goodness. His organs weren't really used to the new heart, so he would have to stay in the hospital for some additional time until his new heart was accepted.

Once the surgery was done and over with, the boy weakly opened his mouth to speak. "Doctor, whose heart...did this belong to...? I want to thank the person properly..."

The older man was hesitant to answer. He knew of the visitor that frequently came to the hospital to stay by the boy's side. He knew of the bond that they shared...a bond that would not break so easily. He knew of the friendship they possessed and the sibling-like relationship between them. But, the brunet asked and it was not his place to not answer.

"...Chrome Nagi Dokuro."

**. 2796 .**

* * *

><p>Geez, that was an awful beginning. n_n...<p>

I really wish it turned out better, but I don't feel like re-typing everything and editting everything. It's not my best work, but it'll do...for now. Don't worry! I already have 4 pages of the next chapter for _Invisible Gems_ done! If you guys are reading that story of mine, haha. Compared to my other fanfic, this is...horrible. D:

I'll update this when I actually have an idea of how Tsuna and Hibari's relationship will develop. xD And I promise! He'll appear in the next chapter! Hopefully ;_;...

Review? c: .**  
><strong>


	2. Death

asddjdhs. I wrote this in one night. ;_; I hope it's good enough! But, compared to the first chapter, I like this chapter better, hehe. There's a lot of 2796 in this chapter, but I promise you the 1827 will come in the next chapter! It'll come, definitely, because I can't wait to write the 1827 LOL. xD

**Dream36**: My kawaii one! LOL. His parents, aha! I had to let them think Tsuna would turn out gay. It's just more funnier that way. :D And, pfft, you can work on all your stories at the same time! You're just awesome like that~. And LOL. I had to look up that on google translate. Wah, thank you for your compliments! ilysm!  
><strong>permasmile<strong>: LOL. I'm sorry! T_T All my fics are failures to meee. But if you don't think so, then I'm glad! And ILYSM moreee! And I promise the humor will come in the next chapters! XD. I was sad to take away Chrome from Tsuna. D: But, it's all for the story! ;_;. I feel bad for her, though. Eee, anyway, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. Think of this chapter as...your late birthday present? LOL. ILY! -infiniteinfiniteheartspamspam!-  
><strong>Kichou<strong>: Hehe, thank you! :]  
><strong>ben4kevin<strong>: Aha, here you go! xD.  
><strong>-S2-KonekoHime<strong>: MICH. I FINISHED THIS IN ONE NIGHT. ARE YOU HAPPY? LOL. ILYSM that I had to finish this today! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. AND YOUR TROLLING, OH GOD LOL. They kept distracting me! xD. But, it's okay because ily! ;Love x insertbignumberthatbeatsyours!

This is for you guys, permasmile, Dream36, and -S2-KonekoHime. (: Rena loves you all so muchhh!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ...I wish I did, though.

* * *

><p>...Did he hear right?<p>

Chrome _Nagi_ Dokuro? Nagi-chan? His precious best friend, crush, and love...Nagi-chan? No way. It couldn't be, right? He was supposed to get a healthy heart and live peacefully beside his best friend. They were supposed to be happy together as best friends and hopefully something more! This wasn't planned! This wasn't supposed to happen at all! They were... They were...!

"No!" Tsuna shouted loudly, despite just getting consciousness right after his surgery. The scream burned his throat, but that did not compare to the pain he was feeling in his chest. "You're lying! Don't say that about Nagi-chan! This is _not_ her heart! She's living, breathing, and...and...!"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun. You've been asleep for five days after we took your surgery. Your friend never came to see you during those days...because her heart has been with you. Tsunayoshi-kun, she's been dead since five days ago."

Tears were stinging his eyes. He had not even realized those tears appeared since the moment he heard his best friend's name coming out of the doctor's mouth. He couldn't accept it. Nagi-chan really wasn't dead. The world was lying to him. Everything and everyone was lying to him! How dare that doctor say that he had her heart in his chest right now! There was _no way_ possible of that happening! What were the chances of that, huh? Almost zero!

"How?" His hoarse voice stung him so much. The tears seeped into his open mouth, full of disbelief and shock. "How can you say that?"

"She got hit by a car saving a kitten in the road. Fortunately, she resulted in being brain dead and found quickly, so we were able to use her still beating heart and transplant it to you."

Fortunately? Did that doctor just say fortunately? What...! If he had to choose between life and his best friend, he would have chosen his best friend! Nagi-chan was the one who deserved to live! She was...everything anyone can dream of. She was _his_ dream! Fortunately... That doctor had to be crazy and high over something. Nagi-chan had so much ahead of her... He was the one who suffered for a long time in the hospital. He already missed so much in his life, so it wouldn't even matter if he lived or not... But, god, Nagi-chan...

_Nagi-chan_, the brunet began thinking, _why did you have to leave without me? At least... At least you could have let me confess my feelings to you before you had gone... You were my treasure, my friend, my partner, and my most important person... So, why? Why did you go...? Nagi-chan..._

"Where are my parents?" Tsuna asked with a serious tone that it even crept himself. "I want my parents... Where are they?"

The doctor nodded, not even saying any words to answer his question. He left the room, leaving the boy by himself in the hospital bed. It was ironic, really. His new life began in that hospital bed he spent so much time in. It was at the hospital bed where he and Nagi had talked for hours when he found out about his best friend's death. God, life was ironic.

He was shaking like a leaf. Shaking violently. The news had hit him badly, like a bullet. It was like facing death itself. Why couldn't it had been someone else in that accident? ...No. That was mean. But, gosh, why Nagi? He wondered if he would ever accept the fact that she was...dead. Nagi, the girl who had been with him for eight years since he was five... God, why? Why...?

Tsuna was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never heard two people coming into his room. He was snapped back into reality once he felt a crushing hug from his mother, who was crying alongside him. The closeness only left him crying even more. It was warm...almost like the warmth he and his best friend had shared. _Had_. Not anymore.

Ietmitsu only stood by his wife's side with a stern face. He was about to reach out his hand to pat his son on the shoulder, but...no. It was an action that Nagi did frequently to Tsuna. Making the brunet remember more memories would just hurt him more, even if those memories were all happy and cherishing memories. Finding out about your love's death is never easy.

"It's not...fair," Tsuna muttered, his face buried in Nana's tight hug. "Nagi-chan doesn't deserve death... It's not fair for her...! Why did she have to be the one to sacrifice her life...for me? Why Nagi-chan? Why is God so mean to me...and her? What did she do...to deserve this...?"

His questions were never answered. The only sounds that remained in the hospital room were the sobs, sniffles, crying, and the fast heartbeat resulting from the shock delivered to the poor boy.

Fate was crazy...and so cruel.

**. 2796 .**

The pain that he felt from his organs trying to "attack" his heart was nothing compared to the emotional pain he was feeling inside his...no, _her_ heart. He could handle his organs. It was inevitable since they needed time to get used to the stranger's heart, but she wasn't a stranger... Nagi could never be a stranger.

But, adding that pain to emotional despair... Tsuna could not even walk straight without toppling over. And the boy desperately begged to attend his best friend's funeral. Having no choice but to oblige, the hospital allowed the brunet to use a wheelchair. His parents would be pushing him, of course. Tsuna was too weak to push himself, and besides, they doubted that he would ride himself to the funeral on his own. The boy would have stopped before stepping inside because it would mean accepting the fact that Nagi was _dead_.

So, there he was. In the cemetery. A place he never imagined to find himself in until way later on...or rather, a place he never imagined his best friend to be in until _way way_ later on. He, however, figured he would wind up in the dreary place if no hope called out to him with a donor heart.

There were not much people he knew. Most of the people there were rich looking adults, most likely those accompanied to Nagi's parents. Tsuna had to wonder why her parents had even shown up to the funeral. He never saw _once_ of some form of parent and child love in her family. Not even when he went to her house several times.

He noticed there were a few girls standing together, away from the adults. He figured they were friends of Nagi at Namimori Middle since they all had the school's uniforms on. While the two were in elementary, they were together all the time so having other friends was out of question. But, because of his sudden cardiomyopathy disease, Nagi was forced to attend middle school on her own. She had made a few friends, despite her shy demeanor, who she always talked about.

"Tsu-kun, we're going to leave the flowers at Chrome-chan's grave," Nana said quietly, trying her best to put on a small smile. "Okay?"

"...Okay."

No one else, besides he, called Nagi "Nagi-chan." It was always "Chrome." When the boy asked her why she only allowed him to call her by that name, she said that it was because she wanted no one else to call her that but Tsuna himself. She wanted their friendship to be special and wanted to prove that he was very special to her. So, therefore, the only time someone heard "Nagi-chan" was from Tsuna's lips.

The boy watched his parents walk over to the grave. ...Nagi was in that grave, but not her heart. Her heart was with him. Ha, that was something he wanted for so long, but not literally. No one could understand the suffering he was dealing with. He doubted there was a person walking on this earth who had his or her best friend's heart in himself or herself. It was just him...

Tsuna prayed constantly for a donor heart so he could live by Nagi's side with no worries. He missed being with his best friend at school, at home, or just anytime. By having a healthy heart, they could resort to their isolated life with just them two. It was always like that and Tsuna had always wished for life to continue on like that. Sure, it sounded really depressing, but the boy did not want it any other way. A world with just them two. That was pure bliss for him.

"You must be Tsuna-san."

Tsuna blinked and looked up to see the same girls from before now in front of him. There were five of them and all of them were really pretty, the boy had to add...but not as pretty as his Nagi-chan. All of them had either small or sad smiles on them. He was grateful that they would skip out on a school day like this just for the sake of Nagi-chan.

The brunet nodded in response. He could sort of remember the the names of the girls his friend had talked about during their conversations in the hospital. They were...Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Uni, and Bluebell. He could tell who I-Pin and Bluebell were straight off the bat because of I-Pin's name being Chinese, and Bluebell's hair being...well, blue.

"I'm Miura Haru," the girl who had spoken not long ago introduced. She pointed to each of her friends as she introduced them. "That's Sasagawa Kyoko, Uni, I-Pin, and Bluebell. We're all of Chrome-chan's friends. ...She spoke a lot about you, Tsuna-san. Do you mind my calling you that?"

Once again, the boy shook his head. He found all the girls to be nice, so he was happy Nagi had met them at school. She was lucky to have such fortunate people in her life when he wasn't there for her. But, now... Because of him, she had met an unfortunate fate. Even though he knew he wasn't the cause for her death, he just found it extremely unfair how he was living with _her_ heart.

"Chrome-san really held you closely," Uni said with a smile. The smile on her face seemed so contagious that Tsuna almost found himself smiling with her. "She's happy that you're living healthy, now...even if you have her heart. I know she doesn't think one bit that it is your fault, Sawada-san."

_It's as if she could read my mind_, the boy thought. "Wait, how do you know about that? About my having Nagi-chan's heart...?"

"The doctor told us," Bluebell simply answered, sighing. "We went to visit Chrome once on the day of her accident, but she was already...dead. He said that we had to leave quickly since they were doing some kind of...surgery with her heart and that they were going to perform some heart transplantation..." The way she said the word "dead" was so soft that Tsuna had barely heard her when she said the single word.

Kyoko placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, putting on a soft smile. The action immediately reminded him of Nagi. It was something...Nagi always did when trying to comfort her best friend. Having someone else doing it was...foreign, but Tsuna had no energy to brush her hand off. It felt _wrong_ if it wasn't Nagi that reached her hand to his shoulder. No one...could replace her.

"Chrome mentioned that you had to go through heart transplantation if you wanted to live contently," I-Pin started to explain. The Chinese girl hung her head while playing shyly with her braids. "She was...excited for you to get better so that you could come to school with her."

_Nagi-chan... If only that could happen, now. You must have waited for a long time just for my betterment. ...But, you're not here anymore to experience it. I can't go to school anymore with you. I...really wish I could be there with you, but how can I...if you're not here with me? I...wonder if I could even survive in school without you with me. It just won't be the same...without you._

"You have to live for her sake, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said. "I'm sure Chrome-chan wouldn't have had it any other way. She's...up there, now, watching you. I'm sure. No matter what kind of thoughts you have, you have to live...for her sake. Please, Tsuna-kun. For Chrome-chan."

_It's as if they could all read my mind. But, then again, I don't think it would be hard to figure out by the depressed expression on me and the...outward aura I'm emitting. But, they're...right, in a way. I can't live life the same way without you, Nagi-chan, but..._

"Tsu-kun!" Nana called out, surprising the girls and him.

"We'll see you another time, Tsuna-san," Haru said, smiling before waving to him along with her friends. "Please take care and...we'll hope to see you in school with us."

Tsuna nodded, not properly saying a goodbye out loud. He turned his attention to his approaching parents and smiled fondly to them. His parents were a bit bewildered to see their son with a warm smile on his face, but they couldn't help but smile back. They did notice the girls with him before they called out to him, so they figured it was the girls that said some kind words to him.

Well, at least Chrome did have generous people with her.

**. 2796 .**

"Can I speak to Nagi-chan by myself?"

"Are you fine with rolling your way back by yourself? We could wait for you, Tsu-kun."

"No. I want to speak with Nagi-chan alone... Please, mom, dad. I can bring myself to the entrance. You can wait for me there."

The parents looked at one another before letting their son do as he wished. The boy smiled back gratefully and waved to his parents' retreating figures.

The funeral had ended not long ago and the boy waited until there were no others left. It was mildly funny to see Nagi's parents leaving right after it was over. They really had no heart for her, so what was the point of holding such a fancy funeral? Just to show that they were rich? Well, whatever. The whole thing was over and Tsuna finally had his chance of being able to talk to his Nagi-chan privately.

He rolled his wheelchair until he was in front of her grave... The gravestone was so simple. The only words written were her name and no other words were there. Not even recognition or a touching note. Just her name, and the time she lived. He would have paid to write a note on her gravestone, but that was too late now. At least there were a lot of flowers laid for her.

Even though it was not much compared to the other beautiful flowers, he placed a single white rose by the cold stone. He had taken the rose from a rosebush not far away from the place, and it's not like one rose missing would make a difference. After placing the flower down, he stared hard at the grave for a while in silence. He took that time to replay the wonderful memories he shared with his best friend during their years of long friendship. Happiness, sadness, joy, sorrow...everything played.

He couldn't blame her for trying to save the poor kitten. Nagi was always fond of helpless animals. He guessed that...those animals reminded her of herself. It was the same for him. Nagi always seemed helpless in many situations and she was never a strong person, so reaching to help others like herself was something she made a goal. She never wanted others to face the kind of life she had.

That was something Tsuna loved about Nagi. Though he had always told her that she was never helpless when she had him, he didn't mind the way she thought. The thought and actions made her a very caring and loving person. Despite how her parents treated her, Nagi would always do her best to please them in any way. Really, the girl was always trying her best no matter what... He wished more people saw her determination.

...The thoughts about her went to her crush. Her _crush_... Her crush was a violent person. Everyone in Namimori knew him. People who didn't know him would find out who he was the next second. He was that well known. He was always seen with his weapons and his school uniform. Blood was second nature to him, which fit for a scary person like him. Tsuna knew the other boy was handsome and all, but...too violent.

The brunet always wondered why Nagi chose _him_. The ruthless boy. When he asked his best friend, the girl answered in a timid voice:

"_I saw him taking care of a small, yellow bird once... He seemed so cool and caring at that time. I just wish he was like that to others. After that moment, I just found myself thinking about him...and, well, I just happened to start liking him."_

It's not like Tsuna never believed Nagi. It's just... He found that story hard to believe. Like, honestly, a blood-thirsty guy treating a tiny bird like that? And looking _caring_? That was...nonsense! Out of this world! Completely unbelievable! Could a guy like that really be..._nice_?

"Nagi-chan," the boy started to say, "I still don't understand why you would like him over me. I mean...I could treat you better, I think. And I loved you for so long... I just wanted you to be happy. Your happiness tops over everything for me. If you're happy, I'm happy. But, seeing you with someone else other than me...it hurts."

He paused for a while and looked around. The breeze played with the trees and his bangs. He had to cover one eye since the hair was annoying it. But, everything seemed so serene and calm. Just perfect for Nagi.

"But, even if he did agree to go out with you, I probably would have never told you how I felt. It's okay. You would have been happy with him, and that would have been all that mattered to me. You're that important to me, Nagi-chan, and forever you will be. Because...you're my best friend. And best friends are supposed to support each other until the very end, right? ...I guess you ended up supporting me until your very end, haha."

Water made contact with his pants. He looked down to see several wet marks on him. _Oh_, he realized, _I'm crying_. _Funny how I didn't even notice this until now, haha..._

"Nagi-chan, like I said before, I don't know if I'll be able to survive without you or live life the same way without you... Your friends are really nice, though. They said words that helped me feel a bit better and I was happy to know you had such loving friends like them. I just wish you would have spent more time with them instead of coming to visit me all the time. But, I guess it shows how much you cared about our friendship, right? I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you..."

It was getting late. The sun's rays were turning into a reddish orange and the night air was starting to come. Tsuna could tell by the chill in the breeze, but he didn't really mind it. He figured he needed the coldness to remind him that he was in reality.

"But...I'll live for your sake, Nagi-chan. I'll be there for you, even if you're not physically there with me. I know you'll be with me by spirit. I'll live on with your heart...and think about you all the time. I don't regret meeting you, at all. I don't regret any of the memories we made. Sure, thinking about you will have me hurt, but I'm glad I was able to experience them with you. No one could ever replace you, Nagi-chan. Thank you for everything... Thank you so much. You're a best friend anyone can ask for."

He smiled as he wiped the remaining tears off his face. Even though things had turned out this way, he knew that their friendship would still grow. After all, they've been friends for this long. Nothing could break the strong hold they had on each other.

_Death is never in dreams... Just reality. It just shows that you really are gone, Nagi-chan..._

A white rose holds the meaning of purity and innocence. It was the concrete definition for their friendship and their friendly love. It is also a symbol of honor, heavenliness, spiritual love, and respect. Those were qualities that Tsuna held for his dear friend.

And a single rose of any color means gratitude.

**. 2796 .**

A new school year was coming up. His organs had now gotten used to Nagi's heart, so Tsuna was feeling better than ever after a year. On his fourteenth birthday, the boy was better than ever, so his parents had decided to enroll their son to Namimori Middle.

Of course, being the Tsuna he was, he was late on his first day of school. Not the first day of the school year, but for him, yes. Nana had forgotten to wake her son up for school since she hasn't been used to seeing her son go off to school for almost two years. The brunet decided to buy an alarm clock for himself.

Well, anyway, now he was running off to the building like a madman. He was already a good thirty minutes late! Oh, gosh, what was his homeroom teacher going to say? What were his teachers going to think? He really wished that time could go back so he could have at least made it in time.

_Ah, I see the school!_ The boy gleefully thought as he ran quicker once the school building was in view.

He never expected to see a person waiting in front of the school gates. And that person looked violent, mean, and everything like Nagi mentioned... That person even had tonfas! Who had tonfas in school? No one! The glare on his face wasn't even helping!

...But, oh god. The brunet felt a burning blush rising to his cheeks. Plus, his heartbeat was speeding.

_My heartbeat is increasing...? No. This...can't be. No way. This is not him. It can't be him! Why? Why did I have to confront him on my first day? If my...no, Nagi-chan's heart is speeding...then it could only mean one thing..._

"Herbivore, you're late."

"Hiieee!"

_It's Hibari Kyouya, Nagi-chan's crush!_

**. 1827 .**

* * *

><p>Hurhur, poor Tsuna. He's confronted Hibari! Onoez! Whatever shall our favorite tuna do? ):<p>

Anyway, review if you like. :D And like I said before, I shall insert more 1827 soon enough, along with failed humor! This will be the saddest chapter, I promise! ...Or at least, I hope. :l Hehe. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it up!


	3. Love and Fear Does Not Mix!

C: Yay! Here comes the failed humor and the 1827 goodness! Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! ;A; You all are too kind!

**Dream36**: Hiyaaaa~ -heart- ARE YOU OKAY? ;; LOL. Ehee, I'm glad you get the plot! C: . And eee, Tsuna hurry to school! xD. I hope you enjoy this, dongsaeng!  
><strong>MissDinosaur<strong>: ;_; I'm sorry! Don't cry! I hope this chapter makes you smile! I'm so glad you like their friendship! And gasp! I'm so happy you like Invisible Gems, too! Thank you so much for your compliment! I try my best, hehe. You're too kind!  
><strong>permasmile<strong>: asjdkljskdla I LOVE YOU. YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY. And our conversations! -heart- Was this chapter failed humor? ;;. Wait, it already is! -hugs with the group- C: . Thank you so much for your kind compliments! Rena doesn't deserve such kindness. D: ! And HAHA. Bluebell is kind of a brat, as you can see! She's more fun that way. :D ILYTOO. -heart- I'm sorry I can't really reply to your long review. ;; Rena feels bad!  
><strong>egh<strong>: LOL. I like your name! :D. I'm glad you like the story so far!  
><strong>ben4kevin<strong>: ;A; I'm sorry for making it sad! I hope this chapter is more happy for you~.  
><strong>HibarixZhen<strong>: Ehee, thank you! (:  
><strong>PockoChi<strong>: ;_; I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU CRY! Forgive me! And I hope you like this update!  
><strong>xBloodyAlice<strong>: LOL. I just had to add the line for Tsuna's dad! xD. I hope this chapter is more happier for yooo~!

**permasmile** IS THE BEST PERSON EVUR. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Thank you for proofreading, as usual! ;_;. If only I could do so much for you in return! jsdkaljdksal. -heartheartheart-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>"<em>H-Hibari Kyo-Kyouya? You mean that really s-scary person that beats up troublemakers in no seconds flat? <em>That _Hibari Kyouya?"_

_The girl nodded, a small blush appearing on her face. "Tsuna, I really _really _like him. But, he'll never acknowledge someone like me..." She fidgeted with the hems of her skirt. That was something she always did when she got nervous._

_He was crushed. But he couldn't do anything about it. Whoever Nagi-chan liked was her decision, not his. He couldn't take away her happiness. He had to be there for her, no matter how much it would hurt him. That's what...best friends were for. Well, that's what being in love was for – to do his best for her. He couldn't be selfish. Nagi-chan was too sweet to deserve that. So all he could do was love her and value her happiness over his own..._

"_No, he will," the brunet said with determination. "You're a great girl, Nagi-chan. You're kindhearted and might be the person to tolerate Hibari-san's scary demeanor! Really. I think you have a better chance than the others girls! He rejected the others. He might consider you, though! I believe it."_

_A shy smile lightened up her face. "Y-you think so, Tsuna? W-will he...consider me?"_

"_Of course! There's no one else in the world that would ever reject a cute girl like you! I promise you that. After all, I bet you have many admirers in your school! And Hibari-san could be one of them! Definitely. So don't lose hope. I know he will say yes if you ask him out."_

"_Your determination is so contagious, Tsuna!" Nagi let out a heartfelt laugh with Tsuna laughing along with her. "I-I'll give it my best shot, then! ...Maybe."_

_He was hoping for that maybe to lean towards a _no_._

**. 2796 .**

That was two days before her fatal accident. If Nagi-chan had died by her heart stopping instead of being brain-dead, then the brunet could have probably died alongside Nagi if there were no donor hearts in time. Also, he probably could have avoided those scary tonfas. They were glistening from the sun's rays and even if they happened to look pretty...they were deadly!

_Gah, Tsuna! What have you gotten yourself into? He's going to kill me! KILL ME! Get them away from me! I don't want to be hit!_ _I never even said goodbye to mom and dad properly! Wh-what am I going to do? What do I say? Sorry isn't going to cut it! GOD, HELP ME._

Hibari could smell the fear emitting from the cowering boy. He smiled satisfactorily to himself. Herbivores, what can you do with them? And this one... This herbivore seemed too weak. Weaker than any other herbivore he faced. Ah, but what a waste if he gotten into a fight with a weakling. Maybe some other time when he needed to release some anger, he could always go back to this boy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're now listed as the number one herbivore."

"Hiieeee!" _Is he serious? Number _one _herbivore? He had a list of them! Does that mean he'll be targeting me from now on? No! I just got better from the hospital! I don't want to spend more time there! Those white walls are just plain boring to stare at all day!_

His heart was beating so much right now. Just Hibari Kyouya even paying attention to him was making his face flush even more and make his heartbeat greatly increase in speed. He had to wonder how much Nagi liked the boy. For him to be feeling like this was...out of question! Tsuna was trembling in fear, but he was also burning all over his body. Fear and love did not mix at all!

And no! _He_ did _not_ love or like Hibari! It was because Nagi's heart was in him that he was feeling like this! This scene was exactly those kinds in those fluffy manga things! He was _not_ a heroine in a shoujo manga! He was a boy. A BOY. A perfect male who should be a _hero_! Not...goodness, a hero seen with girlish features!

_I can't blame Nagi-chan, though...! Hiieee, how do I respond to him? If I say something stupid, I'll just be embarrassing myself further and Hibari will consider me a _bigger _herbivore. Clearly, I do _not _want that! Oh, why why why did I have to face him right now _alone_? And Nagi-chan's heart, please oh please stop beating! If this was my heart...I wouldn't be feeling this way right now!_

"You scream a lot compared to other herbivores, Sawada Tsunayoshi." A smirk replaced his amused smile. "Do you want to be bitten right now?"

_And there's his catchphrase! For your information, I do _NOT _want to be bitten to death, thank you very much! You're kidding me, right? That should be an obvious answer! ...Why did my first day to Namimori Middle have to turn out this way? Seeing Hibari-san in front of me is a nightmare!_

Tsuna shook his head side to side right away. Hibari made a grunt of regalement, still with the damn smile on his face. How badly did the shorter boy want to scrub that smirk off the scary person's face! ...Hah. Like the previous sentence said, Hibari was a _scary_ person. If Tsuna made an attempt to go against Hibari...well, let's just say Tsuna would be staring at those boring walls again.

His mind was telling him that he did not like the confrontation. However, his heart was telling him otherwise. ...Then again, it was Nagi-chan's heart. But, eeeeek. Having a heart that did not belong to him did not help at all! Especially if _his_ _new crush_ was Hibari Kyouya! ...Wait.

"H-how does H-Hibari-san know m-my name...?" Tsuna inquired, a twitch made to show his surprise.

He was sure his heart beat even _faster_ knowing the fact that Hibari knew his name. Gah! If only the person in front of him was...Nagi-chan... Even if Nagi was dead, he could feel the sadness of their now broken relationship. His heart was clutching in pain of losing the one person he loved. Even if he had Nagi's heart, he still knew the pain of losing her...

Hibari noticed the change in the other boy's expression. He could even feel sadness coming from the other. He put on a slight frown, seeing that the boy was much more of an herbivore than he came to conclude. Much, much more... Herbivores like him were left to die on their own. Pity was their best friend in order to survive. Too bad Hibari was nothing like that.

"Herbivore, you're new," he started explaining. "The principal told me to escort you. And, being new, it's not hard to forget your name. That goes for everyone new to Namimori Middle. Besides, the whole student body has been talking about you."

After hearing the explanation, the boy blinked. Everyone...knew him? Already? But he never even attended Namimori Middle! Well, some of them probably went to the same elementary school as him, but there were so many other students from other schools who attended Namimori Middle. So, how the hell did everyone know who he was?

Hibari couldn't stay patient with the other anymore. He took Tsuna's wrist and started dragging the poor boy away. And boy was the grasp deadly. Enough to squeeze the circulation shut. Poor Tsuna was having trouble feeling anything with his now pale hand, but of course Hibari wouldn't care about such an unimportant detail.

The only thing the brunet was thinking was pretty pathetic for him. _Oh my god. He's touching me! Touching me! His hand is gripping my wrist really tightly... Ow. But, oh gosh! He's touching me! And my heart is beating so much! What the hell am I supposed to do? ...Okay, I'm getting those stupid twitchy, tingling thingy feeling in my hands... BUT I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S TOUCHING ME. Does he want my heart to race even more?_

"Make any motion of escaping and I'll gladly bite you to death."

"Hiieee! I'm following! I'm following!"

**. 1827 .**

Tsuna let out a long, long, long sigh.

He was just in the darn school for just fifteen minutes and gosh was he tired! More tired than just being in the hospital bed for hours and it was tiring just laying your butt down in the same place for hours...and hours...and days. Tsuna shuddered. He seriously hated that place, no matter how it kind of became his second home. Sure there were nurses and doctors he was close with, but ugh! No more walls, please.

Hibari made his beginning just peachy. Tsuna was so scared that he would get bitten to death at any given time. How did girls even fall for him? Okay, so maybe Hibari was pretty handsome, but still! That guy was deadly! The boy loved to be with his tonfas. They were like his...dolls. Tsuna giggled at that thought.

"Please come in!"

Oh, there was his cue. Taking a deep, long breath, Tsuna clutched onto his book bag and entered the classroom.

Eyes stared at his entrance automatically. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. He hasn't been in front of a bunch of people since...well, never. Tsuna never liked being in the center of attention. He preferred to be isolated with Nagi-chan. Crap. He was thinking about her again.

"I-I'm S-Sawada Tsuna...yoshi." What a great introduction. Yes, there was sarcasm in the previous sentence. "It's n-nice to m-meet you a-a-all... I-I hope y-you all take g-goo...d care of m-me...!"

_Lame, lame, lame! I'm such a loser!_

Someone's clapping broke him from his thoughts. The brunet looked around the room until he saw the source of the clapping. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar girl smiling to him. That was...right, Uni! There was more clapping...coming from Bluebell and I-Pin! Soon the whole class echoed with applause and the boy was left in front of the room with a small blush on his face.

"Hi, Sawada-san!" Uni greeted loudly, waving a hand to him with a bright smile on her face.

Bluebell and I-Pin both joined in the waving and the boy happily waved back. At least there were some people he knew. He was glad to have ended up in the same class with the three girls. Really. The boy knew no one else except for those five girls he met face-to-face at the funeral. Thank Nagi for that.

"Why don't you sit down in the empty seat in the back next to Bluebell?" the teacher stated, not really saying the sentence as a question.

Tsuna nodded in response and hurriedly walked to the chair before grabbing even more attention. That kind of failed, though, since many of his new classmates were still staring at him. That kind of reminded him of what Hibari told him about how most of the student body knowing him. ...That was freaky. Knowing him? He might have heard that wrong?

A folded sheet of paper landed on his desk. That paper even had his name on it. Blinking, Tsuna looked around the room to see who wrote it. The only one looking at him mischievously was Bluebell. She handed him a pen to write a response.

The boy opened up the note. Half of him was curious to know what was written in the note and the other half of him was kind of afraid to find out. Hm...

_So, Tsuna, since I have a window seat I noticed that stupid prefect having a chit-chat with you. And boy, did I see you all nervous and stuff! Is he your crush or something?_

"EEEEEHHHH?"

The lecturer turned to the now risen student with an annoyed glace. "Sawada, do you have a problem you would like to share with the class?"

"N-n-no sir! I'm s-sorry!"

The eldest in the room rolled his eyes and went back to the lesson, not sparing another look to the poor teen. Kids these days. Did they not know the beauty of education? Sheesh!

Tsuna sat back down, now blushing red from humiliation from the attention and the note. D-did Bluebell actually write that? No way! He did _not_ have a crush on Hibari Kyouya! That was...Nagi's heart crushing on him! ...Oh, who was he kidding? Now he was the one to deal with the heart. That meant he was the one with the crush on the prefect... GOSH.

Gripping the pen tightly in his hand, Tsuna started to scribble some words down.

_I do _not _have a crush on Hibari-san! That's absolutely absurd!_

**. 1827 .**

"Are you sure I could have some of your food, guys? I feel bad..."

"Don't be silly, Tsuna-san!" Haru gleefully answered. "You could take as much as you want! Right, girls?"

He received nods, except from Bluebell who preferred to stick her tongue out playfully. The boy let out a sigh, but nonetheless sat down with the girls. Oh, why did his mother not pack him lunch? She must have forgotten, the ditzy woman. Oh well. He was pretty forgetful, too...

They were all on the roof of the school building, unpacking their bentos. Except Tsuna, that is. The boy was reluctantly (and hungrily) waiting for the delicious meals. Gosh he looked so stupid with his mouth watering. Hospital meals got pretty boring.

"How was your first day so far, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked with a gentle smile embroidered on her lips. A giggle then escaped from her mouth. "I heard some screaming before from your class. I have a feeling that came from you, Tsuna-kun."

Bluebell let out a laugh while Uni and I-Pin giggled. A few beads of sweat dropped from the boy's forehead as red scattered across his cheeks. That moment was...embarrassing! Oh, why did Kyoko have to remind him? And...ugh, Bluebell!

Said girl was snickering. The concrete below the picnic mat looked lovely right now. Tsuna wanted to smack his head on it. Hard. Just until he forgot the humiliating first minutes of school.

"Sawada-kun was screaming over a note Bluebell wrote to him," I-Pin started saying with light fits of laughter.

Tsuna was shocked that she was the one who chose to speak. "NO, I-PI –" The boy was cut off by Bluebell's hand covering his mouth. "Mmpfh!"

I-Pin handed the note to the two girls not present in their class. In case anyone was wondering, Bluebell had handed the note to Uni and I-Pin right after class. Darn the long, blue-haired girl! Devious little girl.

Kyoko and Haru burst out laughing. The red on his face became so clear at that point. It looked permanent, haha. Poor Tsuna.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun. I didn't know you had a crush on Hibari-san!"

"Tsuna-san, I support you one-hundred percent!"

After much struggling, Tsuna was freed from Bluebell's grasp. Gosh, that girl was strong! "I-it's not l-like that, though! I d-don't have a...cr-crush on H-Hibari-san!"

"Nuh-uh!" Bluebell teased, waggling her index finger back and forth. "You're so red right now, Tsuna! Besides, Hibari always beats up new students as a memento of their entrance! All the freshmen in this school have a mark on them or two. He's always threatening everyone to commit themselves to Namimori, pfft."

"And you don't have a scratch on you!" Uni concluded, still laughing.

He couldn't believe it. The girls were _supporting _him? What part of _DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT PREFECT_ did they not understand? Obviously the crush part and not the _DO NOT_. And so what if H-Hibari-san didn't smack him with his tonfas? That didn't mean anything...at all!

Tsuna took his pair of chopsticks (good thing I-Pin brought extras) and stuffed an egg roll in his mouth. He was pouting and glaring with denial, but the girls still continued chortling like no tomorrow. Didn't he know his girlish features did not have show any signs of him looking mad? Cute, but not mad.

The food was completely forgotten by the girls. The brunet let out a sigh.

"Okay, so maybe I do have a crush on H-Hibari-s-san," Tsuna started saying, getting devilish smiles from most of them. "B-but that's because Nagi-chan h-had a crush on h-him! And you know I have her...h-heart right now... Her heart is still b-beating...for h-him."

The laughing completely stopped at that point. _She_, Chrome, was brought up in the conversation. No one dared to say a word after his listless explanation. They continued eating in silence and the tension surrounding them only furthered the quiet atmosphere to last longer.

They all missed Chrome. She was just so sweet and shy. They never forgot the memories with her, mostly of her cute and demure talks about Hibari. Just for their good friend, they all would try making an effort to strengthen the relationship between her and the prefect. The girl was hopelessly in love with him. She would talk shyly and sometimes nonstop about the disciplinarian. It was adorable, but none of them would hear that now. Chrome was gone now. Out of sight. Scratch that, out of the world...

The door of the rooftop slammed open a little while after. And who was it...?

"Of course it's Hibari," Bluebell said, rolling her eyes.

He glared at her, which the girl didn't bother flinching to. "Herbivores, get off the roof."

"And why should we?" the blunette snapped. "For your information, we always eat lunch on the roof and no one said anything about it before, not even you! So...bleh!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Hibari gave her a cold look. "I'm going to take a nap, so get out of my sight."

Tsuna felt the prefect's attention turning to...him. The brunet's heart skipped a beat and his insides were flipping out on him. Tsuna was sure that he never felt _this_ strongly for someone else, not even Nagi. ...Oh, why did she have to feel this much for such a scary person? If Hibari knew about this, well...

_Welcome to hell, me..._

"We'll leave," Kyoko said. The orange-haired turned back to her friends. "Let's just leave, guys. Lunch break is almost over, anyway. We should hurry back to class before we're late."

"R-right," Tsuna agreed. _Really, if we don't leave now, I don't think my heart will be able to handle this...! As much as my heart loves getting attention from H-Hibari-san, my mind is telling me to get out of his sight! I think it's best if I avoid getting into trouble by him, anyway..._

The raven-haired teen waited until no one was present on the rooftop. He sighed contently and plopped down into his usual napping position. Ah, peace and quiet. Just the way things should be instead of there being noise from herbivores crowding around. People these days just did not understand tranquility anymore. That's why troublemakers should just get bitten to death.

He couldn't nap right away, though. There was something troubling him. That boy... Why had he not given the original "bite-to-death" welcoming like he did with other newcomers? Of course. Hibari had thought about it and was looking forward to the herbivorous screams given by such a frail boy, but...

So much for a nap. Darnit.

**. 1827 .**

"So, Tsuna..."

"NO. BLUEBELL. DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BEFORE. Just don't!"

**. 27 .**

* * *

><p>xP... Meh.<p>

Oh, so I have the girls calling Tsuna differently.  
>Kyoko - Tsuna-kun.<br>Haru - Tsuna-san.  
>I-Pin - Sawada-kun.<br>Bluebell - Tsuna.  
>Uni - Sawada-san.<br>Just in case, for reference, hehe. (:

I hope you guys all enjoyed this! Failed humor. ;A; I really can't write humor to save my life... But, anyway, I'll try to update soon! Thanks for wasting your valuable times to read this! -heart- Review if you like! xD.


End file.
